Talk:God's statue
This is just some real slapdash info so I don't forget it needs to be fleshed out. Just found out tonight that the adventure zone avatars can give you bonuses, so these locations might be pretty handy for dealing with a tough zone. Also, I don't like the article title "God's statue" so if someone has a more poetic/stylish header (Statue of the Gods? I dunno..) feel free to speak up and can get stuff moved over to a better-titled page. =p Nunix "God Statues" would be more accurate, as I assume they represent gods, and do not belong to gods. Fengol :What's this article about? I'm really confused :P - LordBiro/Talk :Ok, I re-read it... you can donate money to statues or something? I'm gonna look this up elsewhere cos it sounds kind of cool :) - LordBiro/Talk Yeah. The ones at Temple of Ages each take a platinum, but the ones in adventure zones take a lot less (looks like 50-100g). Nunix Dwayan's pic Tetris, where did you do that screen cap? It's completely mind-boggling for me. :) She is offering blessings, but that is not humanly possible. :) Dwayna only has one statue out in the wild that I know of, the one in Dreadnought's Drift, and that picture obviously was not take there (lack of snow). :) Is this a statue we don't know about? Or was it that the status in the cities used to offer blessings? (right now they don't.) --Karlos 08:34, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :Oh, I'm pretty sure there are still quite a few statues out there that aren't listed yet. ;) There is one in Twin Serpent Lakes for example, I can't remember whether it's Dwayna or Melandru, though. And wasn't there one of Balthazar in Anvil Rock? Have to check that... --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:42, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The image was ripped from some forum thread on the web that I can't find any more. From the scenery it is obvious that the location is somewhere in Kryta. The screenshot shows some level 12 henchmen, this means the party must have started from Bergen or Beetletun. --Tetris L 02:44, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :::OKay, looks like I found it. According to this map it is in Nebo Terrace, half way between Nebo Village and the portal to the North Kryta Province, near Etham the Artisan. --Tetris L 20:56, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) Access to Underworld? I've heard that there are two Grenth statues in Lornar's Pass; one of which offers access to Underworld when your territory has favor, like the statue in Temple of the Ages... can anyone confirm or deny this? --Midk 16:58, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :I just did a trip to see for myself. :) There is indeed a statue that allows you to access the Underworld.. quite interesting.. I'll update the appropriate pages. --Midk 19:28, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Are you sure it is this one? Is this the one you went to tongiht? I have been to this one. All it offers is the usual blessings. --Karlos 19:43, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Yep, I was quite surprised by it, but there it was. :) screenshot - Thanks to dKp for telling me about it and bringing me along to check that it existed. :) ::::Then again, when I went to it, I didn't know about UW or FoW, maybe it was always like that. :) Did you pay the 1K to see if it the underworld? (Would be cooler if its some where else.) Thanks, excelent work. --Karlos 19:55, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Unfortunately I didn't have 1k on me (got like 400 gold on the run without selling anything), and plus the henchmen we brought weren't allowed ("Orion Henchman is not fit for this party" or whatever.) :) Maybe sometime we could get a group together and try it... it was a pretty cool trip. ;) Thx again to dKp for mentioning it, credit goes to him. :) --Midk 19:58, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I assume ALL statues in post-searing ascalon can be found in very same location in pre-searing and vice versa. Considering that statues have no function whatsoever in pre-searing I wonder if we should even list them all. --Tetris L 17:29, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :I don't think the statues to Grenth in The Catacombs exist post searing. --Rainith 18:25, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well, for the ones that are exactly the same, sure. I could not remember if the one for Melandru was at the same spot. In Presearing, I do not recall it was by King's Watch. This is why I left them separate. With regards to Grenth, it's becase there is no access to the catacombs right now (i'm sure they will put it at some later version). ::I think listing them is fine. Though the note about having no effect should just be mentionied once in the blessings section.--Karlos 20:15, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::"I don't think the statues to Grenth in The Catacombs exist post searing." <- The statue is probably still there. It's just that all entrances to the Catacombs are blocked. ;) Like Karlos said, I hope ANet are gonna re-open the Catacombs in an update sometime. --Tetris L 20:35, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) Statue of Lyssa text http://www.evilgreven.net/images/statue_of_lyssa_text.jpg Have we any text listings for these statues? - Evil_Greven 05:03, 13 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, in each god's page. See Lyssa, Dwayna, ... etc. --Karlos 18:52, 13 March 2006 (CST) significence of having "Towns" possessing statues? The sentence I originally deleted did not mention towns, so reason for my deletion was sound. Karlos reverted it back, and added the specification of "towns", which also made it technically correct. What I'm wondering is, is it still significant if you have to restrict the parameters to towns, as opposed to the entire region? -SolaPan 16:01, 20 March 2006 (CST) Bump. -PanSola 03:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Move blessings to a separate article.. Now that they are all complete, I propose (though not through great conviction) that we move the blessings into a separate article called Blessing or God's blessing. The section is big enough and the information is encapsulated. I can see the argument for keeping all the info in one place as well since the two (the blessings and the statues) are tightly connected. --Karlos 21:33, 25 March 2006 (CST) Moo. --Karlos 09:51, 29 March 2006 (CST) :I don't see that there is a great need to move the blessings to their own article, but I'm not against it either. I realize that doesn't help you, but you looked lonely sitting there chewing your cud. --Rainith 12:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Kinda ditto. I think somewhere in teh Resurrectoin Shrine article should be a link to the blessing info. Whether the ones in Factions are "statues" or not depends on whether you go with the common English or what's specifically named in the game... -SolaPan 23:37, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::Now that Factions is out and there are quite a few more Blessings, can we reconsider moving the blessings to their own article? --Ryard 02:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree we should split up the article, because it is getting too long, but I'd split up slightly different: I'd split by god, into Statue of Dwayna, Statue of Grenth, etc. Each article would then include the blessings of that god. --Tetris L 02:37, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Losing Offering of Conquest I added a note of losing the blessing when yo udie as Kalomeli had lost it during a fight in which she died. However now I have lost it too without dying and am not sure if she lost it that way. Does it wear off during time or can it be removed by enemies? I am at Dread nought's Drift. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:45, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :It can be removed like any other enchantment, I tried it once at the nebo statue and the nice tengu shattered it Skuld 10:47, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, I'll edit the article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:49, 23 April 2006 (CDT) Prices have changed they have made them cheaper. Please note down the new prices as you see them. --Karlos 02:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Voice of Grenth (Wajjun Bazaar east) :*Unnatural Resistance: 50 gold :*Favor of the Gods: 75 gold :*Dark Aura: 100 gold :*Necromancer of Grenth: 150 gold :*Disciple of Ice: 150 gold :*Ritualist of Grenth: 150 gold :-- Dashface 05:46, 10 May 2006 (CDT) its the same for the rest. profession boons are 150, and the others are 50, 75, 150 respectivly.